Bio
by grEMLin eVil
Summary: changing the summary, as it sucked... as well as rating, cause i just got violent. Take a peek into the world of Biovault. See Kai and the other Demolition boys in Chibi. Be shocked. Be disgusted. Be horrified. But do not feel pity.
1. Prolouge

**Title: A beginners guide to life.**

**By: Gremlin EviL**

"Hello, mother."

"Where have you been? Your father wants to see you straight away! He is in the study!"

"Yes, mother."

"Don't use that patronizing tone on me, girl!"

"Sorry, mother."

The daughter turned on her heel and made her way to her father's large study. He was already talking to a group of boys, so she hid around the door and waited, listening.

"Kai, your grandfather will be here in a few days, so I want you to perfect that left rotation trick. All right, I think that's it, off you all go. Oh, actually, wait a minute, Tala, Bryan? I want to see you both in the labs in 15. Got that? You had better, or..."

The 5 boys drooped out the door, past the girls hiding place. She drew back into the wooden beams. The boys were only a year or 2 older then her, but she had been warned to never let anyone other then the adults see her.

"Ah, there you are..." mused the girls father as she entered his room. "Come here!"

The girl obeyed his command, shuffling forward hesitatingly. She knew from past experiences that her father was quite capable of hurting her...a lot.

"Hmm...yes...I see..." The girl shifted, uncomfortable under her own father gaze.

"Go get your mother...and Ms Hiwatari," snapped her father. The girl eagerly nodded before running off. Ms Hiwitari was a good friend of hers. She was the only nice, sane human being in the whole Abbey.

The girl came back with the adults in tow. Her father smiled, nodded to the two females, and then in a sudden burst of energy, hit his daughter across the cheek. An angry pink mark formed in the shape of his hand. The girl cringed, stepping away from her furious relative.

"It's been 20 minutes, we were due in the labs 5 minutes ago! What have you been doing, you lazy, good-for-nothing, little vixen!!!!!" roared the girls father. He turned on his heel and left the study, followed closely by his wife and Ms Hiwatari, who glanced back sympathetically at the sobbing girl, who also weakly followed them.

Once they were down in the labs, the girl's father marched over to a group of tired looking scientists. They talked for a few minutes, giving the girl a chance to have a look around. Another pair of eyes met her curious stare. The boy nudged his friend, pointing to the girl. She smiled hesitatingly at the red haired boy, who grinned back.

"Tala!" snapped her father. "Come here!" The red haired boy, Tala, quickly walked over.

"Yes, Boris, sir?"

"Take off your top and put on this mask." Tala did what he was told.

"Stand here, son, and try not to panic. It may feel as though you can't breath and the tank will fill with water. But relax and the time will pass. Umm..."

Boris elbowed the kind scientist out of the way and began pressing buttons, muttering to himself as he did so. Bryan, the other boy, was next to be placed in a separate tank. The girl watched as the tanks filled with clear, purplish liquid, which fizzed and bubbled near the top. Boris turned to his daughter.

"Your turn." The girl stumbled forward, her black and purple hair swinging from side to side. The tight, suffocating mask was placed over her face and she stepped into the tank. As the liquid rose, she could hear Boris talking to his wife.

"We won't kill her...not yet. If she becomes a threat, we will have to disposes of her-"

The liquid covered the girls face, making hearing impossible. But the girl didn't need to hear any more. She began to thrash, screaming silently into the mask. Boris shook his head. The girl saw his mouth move and she watched as one of the scientists nodded and tapped on a few buttons.

The liquid changed, becoming a blood red colour. Through dropping eyelids, the girl watched Ms Hiwatari arguing fiercely with her mother and father. The world dissolved and every thing became gray as the girl slowly slipped into a dead faint.

Tala and Bryan stared, wide eyed, until their tanks were filled with the blood red liquid and they too fell asleep.

"What-where-who-why-huh?" A slow, sinister chuckle could be heard.

"Are you alright, _dear_?" The girl almost groaned at the sound of her mother's voice. The tank opened and the girl stepped out, casually glancing at the still filled tanks of Tala and Bryan. A mirror was placed on one wall and she walked over, wondering how bad she must look after 23 hours in a chemical alteration tank. The girl paused. How did she know that? She didn't even usually know the time when there was a clock in the room.

"Oh my fucking bastard of a God!" The girl's mother, Seika, chuckled.

"Watch your language! I wouldn't want to have to ruin your beautiful face."

"Hn." The girl stared at her reflection. Her hair was still black, but it was longer and the streaks were crimson, not purple. She had always thought that she would grow up shortish, but know it was apparent that she would be extremely tall. Her figure had been dumpy, but now she was a lot thinner. Her eyes, previously a dark, cloudy gray/green, were now a clear emerald green. She stared, taking in the high cheekbones and pointed ears.

Almost as if she could read her daughter's thoughts, Seika grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Come on, it's time to get your ears pierced!"

The girl frowned, but didn't say anything. There wasn't any point.

"How old is your daughter again, Ms Balkov?" asked the man as he prepared to pierce the girl's second ear.

"Old enough. Why?"

"Oh...um..." the guy had lived in the back streets of Russia long enough to recognize a threatening tone. And if he was right, then this particular lady was Boris Balkov's wife. He shuddered. To mess with her would be like messing with a viper...and a hundred guns. "No reason."

"Good-hurry up! I am due at the orphanage in 15 minutes."

"Yes, ma'am."

The man finished his job and stood back, pleased with the result.

"How much will that be?"

The man paled. If he gave the wrong answer, he would be found a week later, face up in the snow.

"Err...42 piercings...you just pay me whatever you want, ma'am."

Seika smiled. "Sure." She reached into her handbag, and her daughter watched, amused as she drew out a handgun with a silencer. The man had his back to her and was fiddling with the hygiene fluid. He was talking fast, relived at the thought of his dangerous customers leaving.

"You were so brave, hon. Even when I did your tongue. I'm gonna remember you-"

"Which the exact reason why I'm paying you in blood money," snarled Seika as she pulled to trigger. The man gasped once before sinking slowly to the floor. Seika pulled out a wad of notes and allowed them to flutter down onto the man's body, soaking in the blood.

"That should be enough money!" The girl pulled a face. Unfortunately, her mother saw, and grabbed her by the neck.

"You got an issue, _hon._?" The girl shook her head, but when Seika released her, quietly said, "It's just your pathetic excuse for humor."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Dacha, happy birthday to you!"

"Thanks so much, guys! This is my first ever birthday party and-"Dacha had to stop and wipe the tears from her eyes. "I know I'm only 7 and all, but God, I love you guys!"

Everyone laughed at Dacha's older then her age speech, which they all recognized from a popular Russia n soap opera. Everyone that is, except one girl, who simply rolled her eyes and flicked a strand of black and crimson hair out of her face. She sighed, looking around the gray, boring old warehouse. The only reason she was here was because Dacha was her best friend. Suddenly, her mobile rang. Guilty of the intense feeling of relief, the girl answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Come home."

"Why would I want to-"

"Now."

The girl sighed and hung up. She gave Dacha a hug and her present then left the warehouse. Nobody noticed the girl as she ran back to the Abbey, though if they had paused to examine her expression they would see that she carried the thoughts and worries of an adult.

The girl found her father sitting at his desk in his study. He looked tired.

"Your mother is currently in her bedroom. She is pregnant with a new little brother for you. Do you have any ideas for names?"

"Dominique."

"We will consider your suggestion."

"Hn." The sound of loud screaming filled the study. Boris groaned and stood up, pacing the length of the room before marching out of the room. The door slammed and the girl hung her head, worried. She had noticed the drug Boris had taken from his desk drawer. It would work as both a painkiller and as a poison. She had a sneaky suspicion that Boris didn't intend to use it as a painkiller.

"Hello? Oh, hello dear!"

The girl's head jerked up and she smiled at Ms. Hiwatari.

"Yes?"

"Umm...is your father here? Oh, no, sorry, of course he isn't, sorry!"

The girl frowned in confusion. Ms. Hiwatari was never this scatty. In fact, she was probably the only down to earth one.

"Is something wrong, Ms?"

"Well, actually, now that you mention it, it's just that it gets hard to keep away from my son. Especially after the accident with his father. Poor little Kai doesn't even know."

The girl nodded sympathetically, though she couldn't really say that she understood. She would do anything to never have to see her parents again. Of course, Boris was doing his best to achieve this.

A single scream cut through the girl's thoughts. She and Ms. Hiwatari ran out of the door into Sieka's room. They found Boris standing at the foot of the queen sized bed, a disappointed look on his face. Sieka was obviously dead, her eyes wide and staring, a line of blood trailing out of her mouth and her body hanging off the bed. The doctor was holding the pathetically small body of a boy and was sadly shaking his head.

Ms. Hiwatari gave a strangled sob and ran forward to clutch at the dead body of her friend. She turned her saddened eyes to Boris, letting out a snarl of sudden anger. Ms. Hiwatari's eyes flared and she threw herself at Boris. Her hands grabbed at his neck.

Bang!

Ms. Hiwatari fell to the ground, joining her friend in death.

The girl turned to her father, shock and confusion written all over her face. He smiled, holding up the gun.

"You have 1 minute to get the hell out of here, before you become the third female to die tonight." The girl turned and ran, passing startled looking guards who tried to grab hold of her. She dodged them, bursting into the chilly Russian evening. Several streets away, she stopped, gasping for air. Turning her face to the stars, she pulled out a photo of her family and Ms. Hiwatari's family, taken from when she and Kai had been children. Silently, she vowed never to forget the now dead faces before her. She turned and swiftly made her way out of the alley. Loud voices found their way to her.

"Where is she?"

"The bitch, she'll be here somewhere!"

"Come on, hurry up!"

The girl quickly shoved the photo into a pocket and started to run. But unfortunately, that particular pocket had a hole in it, and the precious photo fell to the ground unnoticed.

* * *

Gremlin: "You can't still be tired?!?"

Dacha: "Look, I am, so just leave me alone!"

"Not until you get up!"

"No!"

"Oh, come on!"

"Just fuck off, ok!"

"Aha, now it's my turn to say no!"

"Piss off and let me sleep!"

"But the sun's up, already, look!"

"Grr...If you want to watch the sunrise, go ahead! But leave me alone!"

"You went to bed before me!?!"

"So?"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What would you say if _I _said that it didn't matter because you're already awake, and won't be getting back to sleep?"

"Huh?"

Sigh. "Translation for idiots. I-space-W-O-N – full stop."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, forgot you can't spell...I WON!"

"Huh?"

"I give up!"

Much Later:

"Hello and welcome to the Moscow Street Bladers Competition. My name is Dacha and I'll be your referee and commentator. I'm sure you all know the rules, but for the idiots out there, here they are: 1, Everybody launches at the same time; 2, The last 8 blades still going battle it out, one on one; 3, the last 2 left then go for the title of street champion etc. etc.!!!

"I would like to take this moment to thank our proud sponsors, Katt's Cakes, who are also supplying the wonderful morning tea.

"This year, as you all know, the World Championships are taking place in Moscow! We all send a great big GOOD LUCK to the Russian team, the Demolition Boys!!

"And so, on with the battling! We have 39 competitors who have earned the right to be here and …" the sound of boo-ing and orders to get a move on erupted. "All right, all right, I'll shut up now, geez! 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!"

"We have never seen so much talent- oops, there goes the first blade! –Here at a street tournament- and another one! – So I'd just like to thank the organizers and the- and another 1, 2, 3...no 4 blades go flying!!! This is incredible, people!

"Here we have the owner of the first blade to go. How do you feel? A-huh...A-huh...Hmm...that's nice...ok...Well, actually...A-huh...Thanks...Umm, yeah, good luck...and that was the major loser, Jon, who was booted out first! While I was having that delightful conversation, 21, yes 21, blades bite the dust!

"Dah, dah, dah, another 1 bites the dust! Dah, dah, dah, another 1 bites the dust!

"A-ok, I will stop singing! Hee hee, but only long enough to tell you that another 3 blades are gone, baby, gone! As in, burn, baby, burn!!

"He he, sorry about that... So now we only have...wait a minute, I can work it out...umm...39 take 2 is 37...37 take 4 is 33...33 take 21 is 12...SHUT UP! Just cause I'm stupid!! Anyway, there are 12... Stop, make that...12 take 4 is..8!!! 8, stop everything! The match is over, we have our top 8!!!! Wasn't that so...so...hey? Where's every one going? This isn't in the program!!!! What's going on? No, I will not shut up! Huh, what? Oh yeah, morning tea! I knew that..."

"And Welcome back to the Moscow Street Bladers Competition! Don't ask me to spell that, 'cause I can't!

"Anyways, we have our top 8, and we will begin to battle for world domination...oops, sorry, I wasn't supposed to give away the game plan...yes, so err, as I was saying, the matches will be as follows:

"Damian Vs. Spitfire. Gremlin Vs. Alice. Ben Vs. Janna. Paul Vs. Kairi.

"Everyone ready? Yes, Ben, you're all doing your matches at the same time...so, ready? 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!

"Well, bye-bye to Alice and Paul. God that was fast! No, Spitfire, acid is not accepted! Someone stop him before he kills Damian! Ah well, too late! Looks like we have another winner...and ow...that was harsh...what is it with cheating? Yes Ben. You did win...due to that sledgehammer you just happened to be carrying...

"The finals are as follows...and YES BEN, that means you don't get a break.

Spitfire Vs. Gremlin and Kairi Vs. Ben.

"At the same time again...3-2-1-LET IT RIP!!!!

"What sort of foul tricks do you think Ben and Spitfire will come up with? I have, like the smallest imagination, so I'm not the right person to ask. A-ha, here we go, Spitfire has this great big machete and it seems like he is about to chuck it at Gremlin. Yep, there he goes! Would you believe it, she caught the knife!!!! And there goes his blade! Followed by Ben's! That's the 1 bad think about having 2 battles happening at the same time, we miss bits. And the next match is going to be Gremlin Vs. Kairi!

"Am I the only one totally wetting their pants? From the looks I'm getting, yes... So, here we go again, I really can't believe I said I'd do this job. 3...2...1...LET IT RIP!

"And their off to a flying start, with Gremlin in the lead, Gremlin in the lead, no, it's Kairi ahead, Kairi ahead, back to Gremlin in the lead, but now it's Kairi and-

"Ok, ok, just don't hurt me! Honestly... I mean, what ever gave you the idea I was being rude about horse racing commentators?"

* * *

"Yawn! This is Dacha...and it's been like, ages since these 2 started battling and for gods' sake, they're still at it! Come on ref, call it a draw!

"Huh? What? I am the ref? Wow! Umm...how to I phrase this? I've had it!!!! It's a fucking draw, 'cause I'm bored shitless!!! Will that do?"

**The End!**

**Uh… I feel I should explain where this story is going… cause lotsa people are confuzzeled… Well, it's basically a biography story about MY character, Gremlin… which is a blading nickname, duh. Any specific questions, please review and I will answer them…**

**The reason this used to be so confusing was that the first time I put it up I was in a rush and didn't edit it… sorry! So now, all page breaks are time jumps… Better?**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Run Away part 1 Graffiti decorations Underneath a sky of dust 

The girl turned in her bed, her arms crossed under her head. Her eyes rested on the alarm clock, showing the time of 4:59 am.

5:00 am. The sudden beeping of the alarm cut through the freezing air. The girl twitched slightly, one arm snaking out, revealing a knife clutched loosely in her fist. She thrust it through the clock, which instantly fell silent.

_A constant wave of tension_

_On top of broken trust_

The girl slipped out from under her thin blankets, bare feet landing on the dusty floor.

She pulled off the clothes she wore in bed, quickly replacing them with normal clothes. She was careful to keep her back to the camera sitting in the corner of the ceiling.

Gritting her teeth, the girl poured some ice-cold water over her face. She shook the droplets of water from her face before making her way out of the room. She made sure she locked the door behind her.

_The lessons that you taught me_

_I learned were never true_

Walking down the empty corridor, the girl paused to glare at the life size portrait of a small child.

The girl in the painting had thick, purple hair streaked with black. She was smiling, a small, almost sad twitch of the lips. Her long, old-fashioned gown covered the girl down to the floor. Her hand rested on a dark, wooden desk, a rich, crimson velvet drape easily seen in the background. If a person looked carefully, they would be able to make out the faint shadow painted on to the back wall. The artist had paid for this mistake with his life.

_Now I find myself in question_

_They point the finger at me again_

With a snarl of contempt, the girl turned away from the portrait. She continued to walk, until she came to a large hall, filled with long benches. At every seat sat a young male, from the ages 2 to 9. At the head of the hall was a single, long bench, where adults and a few teenagers sat. The girl leaned against the doorway, waiting and watching.

_Guilty by association_

_You point the finger at me again_

Finally, a man at the head table stood, the lenses of his red and black goggles glinting in the light. He gave the girl a strong glare before leaving by the main doors.

The girl smirked before spinning on her heel and leaving the way she had come. She found the man standing before the painting. He didn't look up as she approached. Still gazing at the portrait, he issued his orders.

"Meet me in laboratory 18, at 0800 hours."

The girl nodded once, then continued down the corridor until she reached her room.

_I wanna run away_

_Never say good-bye_

The girl opened a long case, removing one of the objects from the inside. She gazed at it, holding it out before her. Gritting her teeth, she placed the gun in its holster, on her waist.

Laboratory 18 was the last lab on the first floor. The girl half walked, half ran to get there on time. Opening the door with a bang, she burst inside, only to freeze at the sight before her.

All the equipment had been pushed to one side, except for one human sized test tube, which ran from the ceiling to the floor and was filled with a clear blue liquid.

Crowding the room were almost 50 young boys, from the ages 2-5.

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

The girl slowly moved forward. The man from the hall rose the meet her, little children clinging to his jacket. He sneered at the way she held herself, glaring at the boys around her.

"Are you prepared?" he asked coldly.

"Hn," was his reply. The man pushed one boy forward, so that he stood before the girl.

"Begin."

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

The sound of the gunshot echoed in the suddenly still air. Blood spiraled through the air, the crimson drops landing across the faces of the other children. The girl stood still, the gun still held high. The boy's body seemed to sway, before crashing to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-"

The screaming started.

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind._

"Well done."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The children's small, rather pathetic bodies had been removed from the lab. The girl and the man were sitting on the blood soaked floor.

RR

III


	3. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back! Sorry for not updating for yonks! But not my fault!

Here are the reasons:

1) I was banned from the Internet at home and at the library you can't use disks… and the school computers are too slow!

2) My laptop broke! So I had trouble typing this stuff up. But it's all better now!

3) I moved schools! The stress is killing me!

4) Lack of inspiration. You can probably tell… T.T

5) I wanted to update all my stories at once.

6) Family issues… None of your bees wax.

7) Friend issues. They either hate me or need me! All of them…

8) Started several new stories (see below)

9) I have a website and a profile on gaia. It's hard work keeping them up to date. Which I'm not… :P

But now I'm back! And to say sorry I started two new stories: .Bayblade/quest01 and He loves me… He loves me not. They both only have 5 chapters, so don't be mad! H.L.M-H.L.M.N has been postponed but will be up soon!

I've also taken the time to write a 3-part story with my best friend. It's called Vita Post Mortem, by shadowy recesses OTM. Yes, that does mean something… Anyway, check it out. I've also decided to make a few changes. I'm going to delete Collections and use them for my website, and I've got a new one shot, called I don't believe anymore.

Title: Bio

_Change everything you are_

Tala sat down across from Boris in the dark limo. Several days ago, he had been rung in the middle of he night and asked to meet a 'friend' in the main street in Moscow. And here he was.

_And everything you were_

Boris suddenly reached under the seat and produced an old photo album. Tala eyed it with suspicion. Like everything associated with Boris, he wasn't sure if he wanted to know about it.

But Boris pushed it towards him. Just as Tala took it, the car stooped and a large bodyguard informed Tala that it would be in both of their interests if he left the car…now.

_Your number has been called_

Tala sat down in an almost empty coffee shop. He opened the album and read the written page pasted on the front of the first plastic pocket.

'**Tala. This is an album containing pictures and mementoes of my daughter-'**

At this point Tala silt a lost of his coffee onto the table, and was unable to thank the waitress who cleaned it up, due to the fact that he was reading, re-reading and re-reading again what he had just read.

_Fights and battles have begun_

'**Tala. This is an album containing pictures and mementoes of my daughter, from when she born till now. It may shock you to know that I have a daughter and that you didn't know about her, but both can be explained.**

'**The first question is none of your bloody business. But you deserve to know the second answer.**

'**We let you all (Ian, Kai, Spencer, Bryan, my daughter and yourself) train together till the age of 7. Then we genetically modified you all. Unfortunately you all lost your memories. We separated my daughter from you, so you never had a chance to remember her. Then the black Dranzer incident took place and so Kai was also separated. He too lost all memory of your friendship, although you other boys didn't.**

'**Now Kai has rejoined you. My daughter, due to an unusual mistake made in further modifications to her, has regained all her early memories. So, against my better judgment (mainly Voltaire), I have decided to reunite you all.**

'**On the second of August you will all go to Shirakawa High, in Japan.'**

_Revenge will surely come_

Tala turned the page and swore. Was this some kind of joke? There were no photos, no nothing! Tala continued to flip the pages. Nothing!

He reached the last pocket. There was a small note badly attached.

_Your hard times are ahead_

The writing was different, less spiky, and more modern. It had also been written in red, whereas the first letter had been in blue. The message was short.

'**Ha ha ha! See you at school, sucker!'**

_Best, you've got to be the best_

A few days later, Tala was found going through the Biovault/BEGA files that Ian has hacked into. He was looking for a picture, a profile, anything that would tell him anything about Boris's daughter. It didn't help that he had no name.

_You've got to change the world_

"Ah-ha!" Tala sat back down in his chair, smirking with satisfaction. Ian and Spencer looked up from their game of scrabble.

"You found something?" asked Ian.

"Maybe…" said Tala slyly. He was instantly shoved away from the computer as Ian looked over Tala's findings.

_And use this chance to be heard_

"What?" Ian screeched. "After all my hard work you found what you wanted on Kevin's White Tigers Homepage?"

The three boys stared at the tiny picture of a black cat with crimson wings and a green horsetail. That and a name were the only things on a page titled 'The Lost Tiger'.

_Your time is now_

"Reyna Yin Kon? What the hell?" exclaimed Ian. Tala nodded to the surname.

"Kon." They exchanged looks. "Kon."

There was a scramble for the phone book.

"Whose Rei staying with?" asked Tala.

"Tyson," said Spencer. Tala quickly looked up the number. After 11 rings, someone finally answered.

_Don't let yourself down_

"Hi, ma home boy, wazzup?"

"Hello, Mr. Granger, it's Tala, I-"

"Kai just left, dude."

"No, I'd like to speak to-"

"TYSON! Phone CALL!"

"No, no, Rei! I'd like to speak to Rei!"

"Oh…Rei! TELEPHONE, DUDE!"

Silence.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Tala."

"Oh, hi Tala. How are you?"

"Fine. Now, you're not married by any chance, are you?"

"WHAT? God no!"

"Good, just checking… Um, does the name Reyna Yin Kon ring a bell?"

"Yeah, that's my cousin."

"Really? Care to fill me in?"

"Um… ok… My dad's sister ran away from the village…"

"Same as you?"

"Kinda. But she ran away to live with some Russian guy…"

"I see… Makes sense…"

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yep. Keep going."

"…Apparently she had a daughter, Reyna. She died, though. The only thing we know is that her daughter has her bit beast."

"Thanks Rei. Bye."

"What? Oh, bye."

_And don't let yourself go_

Tala looked at the others.

"So now we know…" Spencer and Ian nodded.

"We should tell every one 'bout moving or starting at the new school," said Spencer.

"Why? Aren't we the only one's going?" asked Tala, mildly interested. Some people thought Spencer was thick, but he just thought about things more then others.

"Well, if Kai comes, the Bladebreakers will come too. And if Rei and Max come, then the All Starz and the White Tigers will come too. And if four Beyblade teams are at the one school, then the others won't be far behind. So-"

"So we'd better start telling everyone," groaned Tala.

"Then we'd better start soon," said Ian. "Today's the first of august."

_Your last chance has arrived. _

Song: Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse


End file.
